PMD: Team Motors
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Roto Motors' family is falling apart, and with the threat of them losing their home, Roto wishes for an escape from what is now her daily life. You must be careful what you wish for as Roto wakes up one day in a  new world.Rated T for safety,more inside-


A/N. This was born out of the urge to make a PMD fanfic featuring Rotom as the hero. I really adore that Pokemon. Anyways, again I'll be using Gijinka in this as well. So please enjoy. Thanks for reading!

Summary: Roto Motors hates her life. With a family that's falling apart at the seams and the landlord threatening to kick them out soon, Roto is scared of how things will turn out. Unable to bare the stress of yet another fight between her parents, Roto wishes for an escape. But an accident happens in her home, and Roto wakes up the next day in a different world as a Gijinka. Can Roto learn to fit in, and when her new home is in danger, can she summon the courage to save it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Instabilities of a Life-<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon, the sky covered in a blanket of dark, gray clouds threatening to shed tears onto the small town below. Belfern Academy, a local school, smaller than its name might have suggested, had lost the majority of its students to the afternoon bell some time ago, leaving its hallways largely empty with the end of the school day. Belfern was meant to mainly teach the children attending how to better handle their Pokémon when they left on their Pokémon journeys to see the world, along with the core classes typically expected of such institutions.<p>

The majority of the sounds that could be heard came from outside the school walls, from the nearby track field where one of the sports teams were practicing. Inside, the cleaning staff and some of the teachers stayed to wrap up the day, in preparation for the weekend and the inevitable following week. On the upper floor of the two story building, where the hallways stayed completely empty of life, the only sounds that could be heard were the clinking of metal against metal, originating from the computer technologies classroom. Inside a young girl, around the age of 11, sat on the floor of the large room, some of the desks having been pushed aside earlier that afternoon to make room for her to work properly. In front of her sat an old computer she had dragged from home after it stopped working properly. Parts and pieces lay scatted across the floor in such a way that it could almost be taken as organized as she continued to tinker with the insides of the piece of complicated technology.

The young girl lifted the goggles covering her eyes as she went to take a closer look at a specific part, brushing the stray strands of her long white hair out of the way in the process. Just as was about to place the goggles back over her eyes, the door to the classroom opened suddenly, drawing her attention towards its direction. Standing there was a boy, about two years younger then the girl with rich brown, spiky hair that always seemed to look neat, even though it was kept in such a way it looked like he had just woken up from bed. Which was true most of the time.

The boy seemed to be panting slightly, obviously having run from the front door of the school and up two flights of stairs to get to the classroom. He smiled slightly as he entered standing a bit far back as the girl went back to her work.

"Hey Roto-nee." The boy said quietly, knowing the girl, as energetic as she was during school, didn't like loud noises when she was working on something. The young girl, Roto, sighed as she paused in her work to turn and face the boy,

"For the last time Ian, please don't call me that. We're not even family." The boy, Ian, just gave a gentle grin as he made a motion, a silent question of whether or not it was okay to sit down. Roto simply nodded, allowing the boy to do whatever he liked, she didn't really care at the moment, as long as he wasn't in the way completely.

"I know…But it feels nice to call somebody that. I mean…"

"It's fine…" was all that Roto said, cutting Ian off and causing the both of them to fall into silence. Ian vacantly looked around the room for a moment, before deciding to speak again.

"Why are you here after school so late? Even the track teams already headed home…" Ian asked, curiously staring at the computer that Roto had been working on.

"Because this needs to get fixed, and why should I let my parents pay for it when I can fix it for free?" Roto said vacantly as she continued to mess around with the parts.

"The schools about to close though. Can't you work on this next week? If we stay any longer we'll be locked in." Roto was silent for a moment before giving her answer, in the form of her putting the computer back together. As she placed the last part on, she removed her work goggles for the final time that week,

"Done." She simply stated as she stood up, tucking the computer, a laptop, under her arm as she patiently waited for Ian to stand up, "And even if I didn't finish today, it's not like anybody at home would care if I didn't come home today. They'd just pass it off as me being at a friend's house. Give them another reason to fight too." Roto headed for the door of the classroom, failing to notice the grimace on Ian's face.

"It's not that bad Roto-nee! I'm sure they would notice if you didn't come home! Give your parents more credit!" Ian pleaded, though he knew it wouldn't do much. Roto just gave a somber smile, causing Ian to grimace once again, "Has it really gotten that bad now Roto-nee?" Roto continued to smile sadly as she responded,

"Yes, and now the landlord's threatening to evict us. At the rate things are going, I might not even have a home to go back to soon." Roto said depressively. Ian seemed to fall into a contemplative silence before speaking up again.

"You know, you could stay at my place. Anna wouldn't mind sharing her room with you, and I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind having you over for a while." Ian said hoping to better his friend's mood.

"No, I couldn't possibly do that to you and your family. I'm sure you've got enough problems without having to help with my family's issues." Roto said as she finally looked towards where they were walking, noticing that the place where they normally split up stood.

"But Roto-nee…You shouldn't have to handle this all alone…" Ian said, trying to convince his friend one last time for the day. He had known Roto for a long time, and no matter how severe the problem seemed to be, she would try her best to shoulder it all on her own. She always was trying to do everything by herself.

"It's fine Ian, besides, look." She pointed ahead of them at the bus stop that stood only three yards from them. Ian sighed, knowing that there was no point in continuing the conversation no matter how much he wanted to.

"Well see ya Roto-nee." He said as he continued on his path. Roto nodded before speaking,

"It's not really all that bad Ian, honest." Ian just continued walking, vacantly nodding his head in response as he whispered silently to himself,

"Yeah right…That's not what you said at the school, Roto-nee."

Roto continued to watch Ian's back as he walked home, Roto herself having to wait for the next bus to come so that she could get to the apartment complex where she lived with her parents. In all honesty she really didn't want to go home.

Roto luckily didn't have to wait long like normal for the bus to arrive. But she was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She got on, giving the driver the bus card so she could get on.

Sitting down she began to slightly doze as the sound of rain hitting the windows began to reach her ears.

* * *

><p>The rain continued to fall harshly as Roto stood at her front door, sighing in relief at the lack of noises, signifying that for now, she didn't have to worry about any fighting between her parents. She opened the door checking to make sure that somebody was home before taking off her shoes and heading for her room, on the way she noticed her mother sitting at the table drunkenly staring at the table. Roto winced before she quietly spoke up,<p>

"Hey mom…Um…I'm home…" she said unsurely as she stared at her feet. Her mother looked at her strangely before speaking up,

"Oh, hey Roto…Welcome home. Daddy's not home right now, he'll be home soon. Maybe we can eat together this time, that'd be nice, right?" Roto silently smiled as she nodded her head,

"Yes, it would be nice…" _'If it were true…' _Roto thought forlornly, not daring to say it out loud for her mother to hear. She turned as she continued to walk to her room, leaving her mother to her drunken stupor, she wasn't going to stay in the same room as her mother when her father got home and they got to yelling at each other again.

It was an hour or two before her father came home, the door opening loudly without any discretion as her father loudly declared his arrival, in more ways than one. Roto slammed her own door shut, two seconds not even having passed when her father started yelling at her mother again, and the fight broke out once again. Roto sat, back against her door as the family war continued on, escalating in volume as Roto began to rock back and forth in self-comfort, trying hard not to cry, but the tears already threatening to spill as her vision blurred. She was sure that Ian already knew, but she really couldn't handle much more of this. What with her parents threatening to split, and then on top of that the landlord was threatening to evict them if they didn't pay the rent soon, which in the end only caused the tension between her parents to rise, making the fights five times worse than they had been before.

As Roto continued to try and block out the fighting, she couldn't help but wish for an escape. She'd go anywhere, any place at all as long as she didn't have to hear her family fall apart at the seams. _Anything._

Suddenly a strange, disjointed voice reached her ears, causing her to look up in shock,

"_Do you wish to escape?"_

"W-What?"

"_Do you wish to escape? Your life, this world?"_

"Y-Yeah?"

"_What would you do if I told you I could make that wish come true?"_

"Anything, anything at all! Just please, make the fighting stop!" Roto really was crying now, unable to bear the stress created from her situation as she stood up.

"_Then let the journey begin…"_

"W-Wh?" there was a flash of lightning, and as it disappeared in the sky, the sound of thunder following it shortly after, Roto fell to the floor of her room, unconscious.

* * *

><p>AN. I hope you guys enjoy the story. The real thing starts next chapter, you can consider this a prologue. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review, but please NO FLAMES! See ya!


End file.
